


I am flesh, I am bone

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [201]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amputee Stiles Stilinski, Angry Stiles Stilinski, Cheating Lydia Martin, Cheating Scott McCall, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Married Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Married Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Soldier Stiles Stilinski, Soldier Vernon Boyd, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, Vernon Boyd & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Veteran Stiles Stilinski, Veteran Vernon Boyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: After hearing that his brother had been fucking his fiancé Stiles’ just had to leave, to get as far from Lydia and Scott as possible.





	I am flesh, I am bone

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, take a seat by the fire and I shall tell you a story of betrayal and broken heart, once I’ve explained a few things, so sit down relaxed. Grab a drink, and let’s get this round of 15Minutes started. 
> 
> This round of 15Minutes happened in early August, however, due to dead as a dodo internet connection at the location where my wicked companions had gathered at, I was forced to wait for a far more suitable location to upload my odd collection of stories. Now, I can’t say for certain how I failed and forgot to do my duty, but it happened, and so when my dearest ItAlmostWorked! went in search for a couple of the stories I had written the mistake was brought to my attention. She was not impressed by my failure and frankly neither was I. 
> 
> To those unfamiliar with this series, I feel a need to prepare you for what is to be found once you continue onwards, this is a series written by me RougueShadowWolf to a bunch of my mad as the mad-hatter friends (six to be exact), and each story is a small payment to each of them. These tales are written in 15Minutes, hence the uninspiring name of the series, and once the time is up there is no more time to write and so be prepared for stories written in grate and panicked haste, and be ready to drown in poor grammar and typos, so unless you can risk you life and sanity save yourself now, there are plenty of great writes to be find with better quality than my stories out there. However, if you wish to continue, remember to be kind and forgiving for the world is grim and cruel enough without us adding to it. 
> 
> Now, there is a change to this round of 15Minutes, there is a theme and this story carries the theme of Broken, but my dear and oddly giddy UnfriendlyRubyDragonfly requested a fic of betrayal, where Stiles and Scott are brothers, but Scott has an affair with Stiles’ fiancé while he’s overseas getting his leg blown off, and Scott decides to tell Stiles this. That’s all I was given.

There really shouldn’t have been anything left in this world to leave him feeling torn apart, not after the horrors he’d experienced while serving his country, but there he stood in his and Lydia’s kitchen feeling very much like the world just threw him something he wasn’t prepared for or able to deal with.

There was a peculiar sense of losing yet another part of him as the words his brother had spoken in a rather desperate fashion began to sink in, but this time it wasn’t his leg that was ripped off of him, no it was just his bloody heart.

`What? ´ Stiles asks, voice shaky, hoping that he’d heard Scott wrong all the while knowing that he hadn’t heard his brother wrong, after all, there was nothing wrong with his hearing or his ability to comprehend the meaning of words woven into sentences.

Feeling like his whole world is spiralling out of control, Stiles leans against the kitchen counter, feeling sick to his stomach.

He can hardly breathe as Scott’s words of betrayal continue to play on inside his head, there are hands squeezing his lunges mercilessly to the point that it fucking hurts.

Feeling shaky, his heart racing unevenly within his chest, Stiles looks back-up at his brother, feeling an anger begin to bubble in the pit of his stomach.

Looking Scott straight in the eye, wishing that he’d see a glint, a spark, in them that would tell him this was nothing more than a shitty joke, but everything about Scott tells him that Scott wasn’t playing some sick joke on him.

`Stiles, I’m – I’m so sorry. ´ is all the tearful man say from across the room, that response really drills in the fact that this isn’t some hallucination or some dreadful dream.

`No. ´ Stiles breathes out pleadingly because he _needs_ this not to be real, he fucking needs this not to be fucking real, but it is real, painfully real, and it is happening regardless of what Stiles wanted and needed.

Feeling ten-times weaker than ever before. He hadn’t even felt this weak back when he was bleeding, leg blown apart, not even being at the brink of death had ever managed to make him feel this goddamn weak.

Swaying, stumbling backwards, he crashes against the door of the fridge which he’d only just a moment closed before handing Scott a beer.

`I’m so sorry Stiles. ´ Scott goes on to say, and Stiles thinks he’s already heard Scott say these words to him.

Taking a step forward, tears falling freely now, Scott continues far too easily while Stiles feels like he’s dying inside, ` I – I just had to tell you, Stiles. ´

There’s a furious part of Stiles that wants to scream at Scott, and tell him he wouldn’t have to tell him any of this if Scott had just kept his dick in his pants and not fucked Stiles’ fucking fiancé.

`She said – she said, she’d rather abort the baby than tell you about us, about the baby. ´ Scott continues, an air of desperation clinging to him, but for once Stiles doesn’t feel a shred of sympathy or pity for the shit Scott had landed himself in. 

Stiles wasn’t surprised the slightest to hear that Lydia would rather abort the baby than tell him that she’d been fucking his brother. and yet he feels a degree of shock he’s never felt before, not even seeing his right-leg missing from below the knee could reach the level of shock he felt at the moment.

`It’s my child, Stiles. ´ Scott goes on to explain, like that detail hadn’t already out there in the universe.

`It’s my child, Stiles. ´ Scott repeats all tearful and shaky where he stands, eyes full of desperation., and Stiles feels the bitter and angry part of him want to spit out the fact that Lydia was his fucking fiancé, but the words get stuck in his throat.

`I can’t – I can’t just not do something. You get that, right? ´ There was something like fragile hope there, which served to only irritate him further, and Stiles was tempted to question whether or not Scott was helping himself with some of the drugs at his place of work, after all Scott had to be high to think that he was anywhere near understanding this goddamn situation the Scott and Lydia had now thrown him into.

The lump in his throat suddenly dislodges itself, and after breathing in an uneasy breath, Stiles finds himself able to speak.

`_You _and _Lydia_. ´ Stiles starts, slowly, not so much because he wants to make sure his brother was getting what he was saying, but rather Stiles needed his own time to figure out what exactly he wants to say or is trying to say. He’s struggling to speak for the first-time in his whole life, and that was bloody infuriating. 

In some resemblance of shame, Scott lowered his head while another weakly voice apology fell from his lips.

`You and my fiancé, ´ Stiles continued, still slowly but his voice rising a little as his anger and hurt grew, `have been…´

`Stiles, I’m so sorry, ´ Scott foolishly says, cutting Stiles off which finally snaps the chains on Stiles anger.

`You two have been fucking behind my back! ´ Stiles roars, causing Scott to jump and look at him with wide pleading eyes.

`I’m sorry, ´ Scott repeats his useless apology, moving once more towards Stiles who was feeling like he was unravelling to the point that all that would be left oh him was his prosthesis and other none organic bits and pieces inside of him, `It… we just…´

`I DON’T CARE! ´ Stiles screams, throwing the bottle of beer that Scott had manage to take one sip from before ruining Stiles’ life, the bottle flying right past Scott’s head some of the liquid spilling over Scott’s shirt staining the pale-blue fabric. Stiles honestly didn’t know if he’d wanted the bottle to hit Scott or not, he just didn’t know what he wanted at the moment, and as the bottle strikes the wall.

`I don’t care about your fucking excuses! ´ Stiles continues, voice still loud and full of justifiable anger, ` There’s no goddamn excuse that’s going to make this okay, Scott! None! ´

`Stiles, please..´ Scott sobs out, but Stiles doesn’t want to hear another word fall from Scott’s lips, lips that had kissed his fiancé. What Stiles wants is for Scott to be gone, to disappear and to never to be seen again.

`GET OUT! ´ Stiles barks then with allowing the ever growing rage inside of him to breakout and seep into his voice, causing Scott to visibly flinch and his gaze snaps up at Stiles once more, but for once Scott’s pleading eyes held no power over him, and so Stiles screams like the enraged man he was, `Get the fuck out! Get the fuck out, McCall! ´

`Stiles, please. ´ Scott cries, begs, while appearing shaky before Stiles, and if Scott had done anything else horrible aside from fucking the woman Stiles loved, then Stiles’ would’ve caved and forgiven Scott, but this wasn’t Scott crashing the Jeep that had belonged to Stiles’ mother. This was something he just couldn’t get over and forgive because just because Scott might feel some degree of regret for what he had done, this was something that was beyond kissing Lydia while drunk in high school. 

`If you don’t leave right the fuck now, ´ Stiles warns Scott, his voice rising with each word spoken, `I’ll do something that you really don’t want me too, not if you want to see your little bastard be born. ´

There has to be something about Stiles voice or perhaps something in his eyes that tells Scott this wasn’t just some empty threat, since Scott looks suddenly genially alarmed and begins to back his way right on out of the kitchen, and proceeds to exit the house a little bit faster as Stiles tells him to get out once more.

As soon as the front-door closed behind Scott, Stiles rage truly erupts and it does so without mercy.

Stiles takes his anger out on every framed picture of him and Lydia, as well as him and Scott and especially those with Lydia and Scott together, all the while screaming bloody murder. Stiles rips through the house, his energy and emotions hurricane, breaking some pieces of furniture here and there, pulling down cabinet doors, shattering mirrors and even punching a couple of holes into the walls until his knuckles began to bleed; but no matter the damage he did, or how loudly he screamed, the pain of betrayal and love broken continued shatter him from the inside.

He raged and roared until exhaustion finally brought him down to the floor in the bedroom where he’d slept the previous night with the woman he’d loved, his arms wrapped around Lydia who had shown no signs of wishing that it had been someone else holding her.

When his anger began to finally give way to the pain that was heartache and sorrow, sending him down the path of wailing his hurt and sorrow, he lays there on the floor screaming and crying until a peculiar sense of numbness finally hits him.

He could handle numbness. He could be effective while numb. Being numb was good.

Breathing in a couple of shallow breathes Stiles feels a need to just leave, to go, to just get as far from Lydia and everyone else.

With some difficulty Stiles rises to his feet, with clumsy and uneasy steps he heads to the closet where his duffle bag sits, he does his best to pack wisely and perhaps he does focus more on packing his medication and papers than on what clothes to pack, but he could buy the things he didn’t pack later. 

Without even leaving a note to Lydia, or glancing back at the house he’d once called home, Stiles gets into cab that was there. Once the house, his life with Lydia, was far behind him and the train station was drawing closer that he has an idea of a possible destination. With shaky hands Stiles pulls out his phone, and sends a quick message to Boyd, asking the guy some said he’d saved, Stiles wasn’t all that sure he’d done such a thing, but if he did save a life then Stiles was glad it was Boyd’s.

It’s not easy for him to ask Boyd if he could stay with him and his wife for a couple days, but eventually he manages to write the question and send the message too before the cab comes to a stop outside the train station, the reply comes almost immediately.

**Of course. Anytime, Stiles. and for however long. **

**~*~**

Boyd had been genuinely surprised to hear from Stiles, but he’d also been glad to hear from the guy since he’d started to wonder if Stiles name was now on the growing list of veterans that opted to give life the middle finger before checking out of life completely. There was no sense of resentment about the lack of contact, at least not on Boyd’s part, not when he was as much to blame for it as Stiles was.

Like Stiles, Boyd had spent months getting used to living with his own injuries, his own disabilities, and like Stiles no doubt, Boyd had to get used to being a war veteran and a civilian after years of serving their country. The change so stark and sudden that it had messed with Boyd's head a little.

It hadn't been easy, getting used to being a civilian and to deal with the trauma he'd suffered, or the horrors seen and survived, and so Boyd understood the reason for the lack of contact better than Erica could. He’s also lived under the confident belief that if he ever did need Stiles, then he was but a phone call away.

They had been brothers in arms, be it briefly since Stiles had been transferred to Boyd unite six-months before their lives were forever changed. Of course, Boyd had heard about Stilinski, everyone knew about Stiles Stilinski who was at the lack of a better word a legend, the guy had a reputation for having a sixth-sense and the skill to just sniff-out enemy long before one could see them, not to mention, Stiles had been known to talk rather than torture information out of people. Sure, Boyd had been aware of the whispers that Stilinski had suicidal tendencies, since the guy clearly had to be suicidal when refusing to leave anyone behind, dead or alive. Long before Stilinski arrived at their base, Boyd had heard that once you earned the patented Stilinski-hug you could be sure that he would have your back till death did you part, and because Boyd had earned the Stilinski-hug and experienced just how far Stiles would go when it came to saving the life of a guy who'd earned said hug, well, Boyd just knew even after months of silence that he really didn't need to worry about Stiles not being there for him if he needed him.

Sure, back when his life was turned upside down, Boyd may never have thought that the stubborn bastard that was Stiles would've dragged his ass to safety, especially not when Stiles' own leg had been blown, ripped, shredded to bits, but Stiles had saved his ass and kept his promise to him. 

And so, after everything Stiles had done for him, Boyd was glad to lend a helping hand when Stiles out of the blue asked if he could come and stay with him and Erica. Boyd was almost thrilled to bits to know he could finally do something for Stiles, even if he had a feeling something bad had to have happened for Stiles to ask to stay with him.

Considering that he would probably be dead without Stiles, if possible, Boyd would’ve donated his own leg to Stiles because without Stiles he wouldn’t be around to watch his daughter grow, and Boyd knows nothing he can do will ever be enough to repay Stiles for allowing him to be around for his daughter, nothing he would ever do to help Stiles would be enough to repay the guy for allowing him to come home to his wife a little bit broken but still very much alive. 

Boyd also knew he was lucky that Erica hadn’t ripped his balls off for opening their home for Stiles without asking her first, thankfully his beautiful and fierce wife seemed as grateful to Stiles as Boyd was and so peace remained in his humble home. 

Together they clean-up the spare-bedroom, doing there best to make it as comfortable and welcoming as possible for their guest. Erica even went as far as to buy a bunch of Stiles’ favourite sweets once she learned what were Stiles’ favourite candy, and their daughter made a little Welcome Stiles sign. Boyd felt good and proud of having a wife and daughter who were so good and open to the idea of allowing a person who was as good as a stranger to them to move in with them, it felt good to him to finally be of some use to Stiles after everything Stiles had done for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to think good things comes Stiles way once she arrives at Boyd’s. I want Stiles to find a friend in Erica who doesn’t judge him for his weird habits, and who doesn’t mind watching one superhero movie after another with him on the nights he can’t sleep, and I want her to see he needs people to have his back now more than ever. I want Boyd to just be this solid and comforting presence when it all becomes too much for Stiles, and I want Boyd’s and Erica’s kid to just make him laugh and smile. I just want one of Boyd’s friends, maybe Derek, fall for Stiles not that he hasn’t already felt this want to get to know the guy that saved his best friend, a guy that Boyd had so many different funny and awesome stories about, and yet none of these stories do Stiles justices. 
> 
> Oh, and in my head, Scott telling Stiles doesn't change a whole lot when it comes to Lydia's decision, since she's already taking care of the problem all the while unaware Scott is telling Stiles about their affair. So, in the end, Lydia still loses Stiles and Scott lost a brother and a baby. 
> 
> Fuck it, I just want Stiles to have a happy ending.


End file.
